El Amigo de papá
by Amaki Ame
Summary: Siempre lo vi llegar a casa, siempre lo admiré al verle, sentía celos al verlo con ella pero no podía corresponder mi amor siempre me vería como la hija de su mejor amigo y yo como el amigo de papá. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el fuese mio, pero el no podía dejar de verme como la hija de su mejor amigo...
1. Chapter 1

"_**El amigo de papá"**_

_Summary:_

Siempre lo vi llegar a casa, siempre lo admiré al verle, sentía celos al verlo con ella pero no podía corresponder mi amor siempre me vería como la hija de su mejor amigo y yo como el amigo de papá. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el fuese mío, pero él no podía dejar de verme como la hija de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kowalski

* * *

Mi nombre es Marlene Smith, tengo 11 años recién cumplidos, soy muy baja para mi estatura, no represento mi edad. Estoy nerviosa, temblando, sudando y sonrojada de seguro. Consecuencia de tenerlo frente a mí, siempre me he preguntado cómo olerá su cabello, como será tocar su piel. Cuando tenía 5 años siempre estaba en sus brazos pero ahora ya no, ahora es un más frio conmigo. Me pregunto cómo le gustará el café, si extraña a alguien, si necesita a alguien o si se siente solo. He sido impulsiva, y me he lanzado a sus brazos hace dos días atrás, pero mi padre me separó antes de que pudiese tocarlo, solo pude sentir su áspera chaqueta de piloto. Viene todas las noches, y a veces en el día, me hago la dormida para que cuando llegue poder salir y decir que ya he dormido lo suficiente. Así puedo sentir su voz y su perfume, para luego soñar con él.

-¿Y cómo ha estado el trabajo?, querido- escuche a mi madre

-Perfecto, uno que otro contratiempo pero nada grave. Nos falta probar algunos aviones y reparar otros pero nos falta este- señaló a mi padre

-Perdona, pero mi hijo se ha quemado y tengo que cuidarle- respondió refiriéndose al accidente que mi hermano había tenido hace unos días atrás

El solo sonrió y tomó su copa de Vodka. Siguieron hablando unas hora más. Fije mi vista en él, recordé cuando lo conocí por primera vez. Era un día de lluvia, hacia bastante frio. Mi padre cruzó la puerta seguido de una silueta. Se pararon frente a mí y mi hermano, mi madre tomó asiento junto a nosotros. Esperamos a que mi padre hablar. Era la única al parecer que no lo conocía

-Tío- dijo mi hermano saludándolo

-¿Cómo estas pequeño?- dijo arrodillándose quedando a la altura de Jason

-No soy pequeño- dijo enojado. Él le revolvió el cabello

-Marlene, él es tu tío Kowalski Flack es mi compañero en la fuerza área- dijo mientras él se acercaba. Sentí mi corazón latir rápido y pensé que explotaría. Días más tarde no podía dejar de pensar en él, vi algunas fotos y en una salía el conmigo en brazos de cuando nací.

Volviendo al presente, me han obligado a ir a la cama sin cenar por culpa de un berrinche. Quería despedirme de el con un beso pero no me lo permitieron, cuando él se fue cogí los muebles y con mi taque de furia les di de golpes, rompí una ventana al lanzar una de las condecoraciones de mi padre. Me he lanzado en la cama y he llorado toda la noche, estrujando contra mi pecho su fotografía.

Kowalski es un hombre alto, de buena presencia, su voz es bastante grave. Su cuerpo es bien proporcionado, tiene los ojos azules y la piel blanca. Casi siempre le veo con la vestimenta de la fuerza aérea, muy rara vez con ropa de civil. Aunque últimamente ha estado de traje y corbata y se ve muy guapo.

Desperté temprano a causa de las ganas de comer que tenía. Eran las siete de la mañana en punto. Kowalski entró en la casa. Llevaba la camiseta de Iron Maiden, que más de una vez me había hecho tener pesadillas por culpa del esqueleto que según él se llamaba Edward the Head, sus zapatillas negras Converse y sus pantalones apretados. Se quitó la chaqueta de Metallica y se sentó frente a mí

-¿qué pasa?- levanté tímida la mirada- Aun te asusta Edward- señaló su camiseta

-No… No me asusta- respondí

-Como digas- respondió y observé un anillo en su mano. Me alarmé al instante porque mis padres llevaban uno y eso era señal de matrimonio. Él se dio cuenta de lo que miraba- Este anillo lo conseguí en un concierto de Black Sabbath, lo intercambie con un sujeto, el me dio este de Slayer- Vi la escritura Slayer y me tranquilicé un poco- y yo le di uno de Metallica- concluyó su anécdota, había sentido miedo, creía que estaba casado.

-¿Y te casarías Kowalski?- pregunté con algo de curiosidad

Sonrió antes de contestarme:

-Pues no tendría una típica boda normal como la gente, no me casaria por la iglesia-

-¿Por qué no por la iglesia?- pregunté

-No entenderías- dijo antes de levantarse

Caminó varias veces fuera de casa, entraba y salía. Mi padre entró y me cogió de la mano

-Hija, vamos a la base militar- dijo cogiendo la chaqueta de Kowalski- He, Kowalski

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo

-Deja de usar eso- dijo señalando la camisa y la chaqueta que tenía en mano- Asustas a Marlene- Le aventó la chaqueta. Kowalski se la calzó y caminó hacia adelante, mi padre le hiso la señal de que entrase en el auto.

-¿Y cómo esta Jason? Skipper- preguntó a mi padre

-Mejor, Mary está en el hospital con el- respondió- ¿y tu como vas con Doris?- preguntó

-Pues bien, nos casaremos en tres semanas- respondió

-Que bien- dijo mi padre

Solo quería llorar, deseaba morir, no quería mirar a Kowalski a la cara. Ahora lo odiaba, ¿quién era esa maldita Doris? ¿Por qué se atrevía a quitarme a Kowalski? Llegamos a la base y baje en brazos de mi padre, había una mujer parada, alta, rubia y de ojos verdes. Se colgó del cuello de Kowalski y le besó en los labios. Como la odié.

Los días pasaron y me convertí en una niña más fría, no quería ver a Kowalski. Me encerraba a llorar y su foto la hice mil pedazos. Comía poco, solo quería dormir porque era como morir por un ratito. Tres semanas más tarde, llegó la boda. Estaba furiosa, no quería estar allí pero me obligaron. Kowalski estaba parado frente al juez. Doris, como se llamaba, insistía en casarse por la iglesia pero Kowalski no quería. Eso enojó a la rubia, pues no tendría la gran boda de lujo como la soñaba.

-Eres un idiota- escuche la voz de ella por el teléfono de Kowalski

-Cuando me conociste sabias que no tendrías esa hermosa boda por la iglesia, así que confórmate- susurró mirando a todos lados

-Maldito ateo- gritó antes de colgar

Pasaron los minutos y ella hiso acto de presencia. Enojada y con una sonrisa falsa comencé a aplaudir mientras caminaba hacia el juez. La boda iba bien, ambos felices, seguros. Todos estaban bien, y felices excepto yo. El juez no dijo la frase que generalmente daba oportunidad de detener la boda pero la visita imprevista de un cadete salvó el día.

-¡Doris!- gritó

-Vete de aquí- susurró

-Sé que no puedo ofrecerte tanto como el teniente Flack, pero te amo y quiero cuidar a nuestro hijo

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo Kowalski, estaba disfrutando ver esto- entonces ese hijo no es mío

-No, o sea si, ¡Idiota!- grito abofeteando al cadete- Kowalski te puedo explicar

-Que carajos me quieres explicar ¿qué me has engañado? ¡Joder dejadme en paz! – gritó entrando a su auto y conduciendo a toda velocidad. Disfruté viendo a Doris llorar y que se le cayese su teatro

Corrí hacia donde se había ido Kowalski, me sentí mal por el

* * *

Espero que os guste este Fic y dejadme algún comentario si tienen alguna duda

:3 quizás el lunes pueda actualizar pero no tengo seguridad


	2. Chapter 2

He llorado las últimas tres semanas. Después de la fallida boda no lo volví a ver. De un momento a otro dejó de venir. El sábado, hace una semana, fue el último día que lo vi. Se despidió de mi padre y de mi hermano, yo no estaba, fui con mamá al centro comercial. Al enterarme me reproche el haber ido. Lo malo, es que no se absolutamente nada de él, me duele pensar que se haya ido de aquí.

Bajé a buscar un vaso con agua, escuche a mis padres hablar, me pegué a la puerta.

-Skipper, ¿Cómo esta Kowalski?- preguntó mi madre, mi padre tardó en contestar

-Está en Moscú- respondió. Corrí a mi habitación y di un portazo. Mi padre corrió a mi habitación

-¿Que pasa Marlene?-preguntó abrazándome y secando mis lagrimas

-Papi- dije

-¿Qué?-

-¿Moscú queda muy lejos?- pregunté sollozando

Me dio una mirada tierna. Salió de la habitación, al volver me acercó un globo terráqueo. Lo observé, leí nombres de países extraños. MI padre lo quito de mis manos y dijo:

-Aquí estamos nosotros- señaló

-Nueva York- leí el nombre de lugar donde señalaba mi padre

Dio vuelta el globo

-Y él está aquí- dijo señalando Moscú- lo observé confundida

-Pero no está tan lejos- dije girando el globo

-Son diez horas de vuelo Marlene- dijo mirándome – Además no se con seguridad donde se encuentra, puede estar en Moscú, en San Petersburgo, Yalta, a las diez horas súmales unos nueve días. Rusia es un lugar muy grande, además yo no puedo hacer que vuelva pequeña- acaricio mi mejilla secando un lagrima- él es un adulto, el forja su vida y hace lo que cree más correcto. Yo no puedo intervenir, además de seguro en unos dos o tres meses se te quitará esto y ya ni sabrás como se llama- dijo antes de irse. Descargué mi decepción en mi almohada golpeándola. Cerré la puerta lo más fuerte que pude y aguante los regaños de mi padre. Tomé el anillo de Metallica que antes había pertenecido a Kowalski y lo deslicé por mi dedo, me queda grande, lo guardé en mi cajita y esperaría el momento en que pudiera lucirlo

Tres meses más tarde, se cumplió lo que mi padre había dicho, ya no lo recordaba o eso era lo que le hacía creer. Su nombre ya no se mencionaba, solo pocas veces. Me escondía en el armario de mi padre para escuchar cuando hablaba con él. Quería que volviera pero no podía pedirle ayuda a mi familia. Tuve que bajar a buscar la correspondencia. Había una carta de él, la abrí con cuidado, tenía una foto. No había cambiado en nada, seguía tan serio como siempre. Sus ojos resaltaban con el color de su corbata, llevaba un chaquetón negro. Tenía nieve en los hombros y en el sombrero militar. Acariciaba la foto una y otra vez, quera tenerlo cerca.

No leí la carta por mi poco entendimiento de ruso, pero algún día sabría que dice. Sentí las botas de mi padre y guarde todo rápidamente. Me metí en la cama y dormí

_oOo_

-Hija, despierta- dijo mi madre quitando las sabanas de mi cuerpo

-Dejadme- susurre aferrándome a la almohada

-Hija, hoy cumples 15 años, debes vestirte y arreglarte- dijo saliendo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que recibí esa carta, y casi ni recordaba su voz. Mire la hora y eran las 11:30 de la mañana. Salí de la ducha y me vestí. Baje despreocupadamente y tropecé, me agarraron unos brazos fuertes y esa voz que tanto desee escuchar susurro en mi oído

-Cuidado- susurró ayudándome a levantarme. Me lancé a sus brazos y lloré- Hey, tranquila no llores- dijo acariciando mi espalda. Lo miré entre mis lágrimas, seguía tan atractivo como siempre, su cabello rubio desordenado, sus ojos azules profundos y su aire de rebeldía. Note que tenía una pequeña de la mano. Entré en pánico mental

-Es tu hija- me atreví a preguntar

-Si es mi hija- contestó conteniendo la risa- no, es mi hermana, aun no estoy listo para ser padre

Lo golpee en el brazo, aunque el golpe solo le dio cosquillas. Miré a la pequeña y la llevé a la cocina. Kowalski seguía hablando con mi padre animadamente, de reojo lo observé. Aun lo amaba y no podía ocultarlo

_oOo_

-¿Estas segura de que es lo que quieres?- pregunta un joven a una mujer

-Completamente, debe pagar por la humillación que me hiso pasar- respondió limándose las uñas

-Técnicamente tú le hiciste pasar una humillación- dijo recibiendo la mirada asesina de la rubia – lo siento lo siento

-Como sea, él está en Nueva York, de seguro en su departamento así que mañana recibirá una visita-

-Como quieras Doris- respondió negando con la cabeza

_oOo_

-Te ves hermosa-Dijo tomando mi mano y con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-Gracias- respondí sonrojada ante el contacto de Kowalski

Compartí con mis amigos, pero no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de Kowalski, estaba sentado a lo lejos, en una mesa. Bailé con los chicos de mi escuela y con mi padre. Quise bailar con el pero él no me lo permitió. Salí al jardín aprovechando que los demás se divertían, el me siguió. Nos recargamos en el barandal y miramos hacia abajo, contemplando el reflejo del cielo en el agua de la piscina. No me salían las palabras. Ya no era una niña como antes, aunque solo tengo quince. Mido más que mi madre y me confunden con alguien de veinte. Quizás eso me ayude

-Es una bella noche- dijo

-Si- respondí

-¿Y ese anillo?- pregunto mirando su antigua pertenencia

-Me lo obsequiaste tú- respondí

-Me tengo que ir- dijo sonriendo- tu padre necesita ayuda

Lo tome del cuello antes de que se fuera y lo besé en los labios. "Es ahora o nunca" me dije a mi misma, extrañamente no me apartó de sus labios. Solo se quedó así, estático. Me abrazó por un largo rato. Siempre había querido estar así con él, lo besé varias veces en el cuello pero él no se movía.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo separándose- tu eres la hija de mi mejor amigo, y eres una niña

-Pero yo…- refuté tomándolo del brazo

-No me digas que es amor, las niñas de tu edad creen saber lo que es amor, solo es obsesión por mí- respondió frio

-Que sabes tú, yo no soy como ellas- respondí

-¡Claro que eres como ellas joder!, ¡creéis saber de qué se trata el amor! ¡Pensáis que ya tenéis al amor de vuestras vidas a su lado pero no, tu solo estas obsesionada Joder!- dijo gritando

-Es amor idiota- dije besándolo en los labios- Algún día entenderás

-Niñas caprichosas- alcancé a oír

Me lancé a llorar, había sido muy cruel conmigo

* * *

Siento no haber actualizado el lunes pero ese día estaba en otro lugar y no tenía mi laptop conmigo. Espero que este capítulo os guste y si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en decírmelo

Pd: a veces está escrito mal pues el correcto de Word pone palabras distintas las que coloqué originalmente


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why you afraid?

A mi padre se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de quedarnos en nuestra antigua casa de campo, pero lo mejor de todo es que Kowalski nos ha acompañado. Después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños no le volví a ver hasta ayer por la tarde. Llegó en su auto con su pequeña hermana, me había parecido una niña bastante linda y tierna muy diferente a su hermano mayor, ambos bajaron y nos acompañaron con la cena. Mi padre toco el tema de la salida a la casa de campo, mi madre le preguntó a Kowalski si no tenia planes para que nos acompañase, en un comienzo no quiso aceptar pero Jason le convenció de ir. No es necesario que diga que me sentía feliz o emocionada, aunque odiase el campo sobretodo en invierno

Antes de que Kowalski se marchara le tomé del brazo y lo acerqué a mi, le robe un beso y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados hasta que su estúpida frialdad rompió el momento, volvió a decirme que era una niña caprichosa y que solo estaba obsesionada con él, me pidió que no volviera a besarlo en la vida, le contesté que no me pidiese cosas de las que en un futuro podría arrepentirse. Me volvió a hacer llorar pero esta vez se disculpó conmigo

Mis temores se hicieron realidad, al llegar a la casa de campo una tormenta nos acogió. Los truenos y los relámpagos me hacían temblar y sentir miedo. Todos se fueron a dormir, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y aun no podía dormir, me levanté y fui a la habitación de Jason pero el me corrió y cerró con seguro la puerta. Entre enojada y asustada me metí a la habitación de Kowalski, la ternura y la envidia recorrieron mi cuerpo, la ternura por ver a Kowalski abrazando a su hermanita, la envidia porque ella podía dormir así con él y yo no. Kowalski despertó y me preguntó que hacia allí, le respondí que tenia miedo a los relámpagos, suspiró hondamente mientras yo salía de la habitación. Momentos más tarde sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, una silueta cruzó mi habitación y unos brazos fuertes se enrollaron en mi cintura, susurró en mi oído: "Dormiré hoy contigo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido?" Respondí asintiendo con mi cabeza, lo abracé aprovechando esta cercanía, me besó en la frente y nos dormimos así, abrazados.

Al despertar le encontré junto a mí en la cama, le besé la mejilla causando que despertara. Se levantó apurado y salió despacio de mi habitación, después de unas horas lo vi salir a correr. Salí a correr pero no lograba llevarle el ritmo, me senté en la calle derrotada, el dejó de correr y se acercó a mí. Después de mi cumpleaños comenzó a ser menos frio pero seguía siendo cruel, me dejaba abrazarlo y eso era bastante para mí. Se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, fijó su vista en mis ojos y comenzó a decir:

-Estoy enamorado de ti, y te seré sincero, me he enamorado, adoro tu sonrisa, me encanta estar contigo, me gusta cómo me miras y como me siento a tu lado, solo hay dos inconvenientes- no podía creer que el ser mas frio de todo el planeta me estuviera declarando su amor- El primer inconveniente es tu padre, siempre te veré como la hija de mi mejor amigo aunque ahora te dese como un loco- tomó mi mejilla- el segundo es Doris, después de tu fiesta, al día siguiente, se apareció en mi apartamento y tuvimos relaciones. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca pero bajo los efectos del Vodka cualquiera hubiese caído ante el primer beso o la primera caricia. Sé que arruiné la hermosa declaración que hice hace unos segundos con lo que dije de Doris pero yo soy así, soy un idiota y un bruto

-Eres mi idiota- interrumpí poniendo mi mano en su mejilla, sonrió antes de besarme por primera vez. Me recosté en su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente, sentía felicidad y tristeza a la vez, mi padre por más amigo de Kowalski que sea nunca me permitirá que seamos novios. Y aparte Doris volvía al asecho y no me gustaba en lo absoluto. El aburrimiento y el frio nos obligaron a volver, no quería separarme de él pero mi padre no nos puede ver juntos.

_oOo_

Después de volver de la casa de campo, Kowalski, se fue de regreso a Moscú. No sé nada de él, lo último que supe es que estaba en un concierto pero eso había sido hace tres meses. Hace dos días llegó la correspondencia pero nadie salió a por ella, aún seguía en el buzón. Aun no recibía mi regalo de cumpleaños, y eso me molestaba, pero mi madre me dijo que hoy cuando volviese de su trabajo me lo entregaría.

Llore al recibir mi regalo, mi madre me regaló dos boletos de avión con destino a Moscú, uno de ida y otro de vuelta. Mi padre seguía siendo amigo de Kowalski pero no le gustaba mi relación con él, no me dejaba acercarme a él, menos cuando estábamos en la base militar. Ahora él está en la base de la Antártida, estará fuera por dos o tres meses, así que no lo veré en bastante tiempo. Mi madre me ayudará a arreglarme para ir al aeropuerto, en Moscú esta mi tía, ella me ayudará a buscar a Kowalski.

Me aburrí bastante en el viaje, fue demasiado largo, al llegar mi tía me obligo a descansar. Al descansar del todo me preparé para ir en busca de Kowalski. Desayuné con mi tía, mientras ella sacaba algunos papeles y fotografías. Me estiró algunas, eran de mis primos, hace años que no les veía. Hablamos por varios minutos con mi tía, incuso nos tomamos tiempo de ver una película, conversamos sobre mi tío y su trabajo, no quise entrar en detalle y preguntar de más. Tomó la guía telefónica, no entendía nada en lo absoluto, el idioma era un gran impedimento. Abrió una página al azar, comenzó a leer nombres al azar yo solo me dediqué a leer los subtítulos de la película. Apagó el televisor y me enseñó algo en la guía telefónica. Era una dirección

-Flack, esta es la página donde estan todos los números y direcciones de la familia Flack- señaló- Dimitri Flack Stokes, primo de Kowalski- Dijo bajando con su dedo

-Nunca dijo que tenía primos- dije

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Kowalski- respondió- Mira aquí está, Kowalski Flack Taylor Jr.- Dijo

-¿Cuál es la dirección?- Pregunté tomando un la lápiz y un papel. Anoté rápidamente, me fui a arreglar seguida de mi tía. Me demoré bastante en terminar de arreglarme, llevaba un vestido negro bastante escotado en la espalda, unos pendientes largos y diseño en las uñas. Subí al auto de mi tía, me dijo que iba a conducir hasta la plaza roja en donde se encontraba Kowalski. Estaba bastante nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía si Kowalski me iba a aceptar o no, su carácter es bastante cambiante y eso no me da seguridad en lo absoluto. Nos detuvimos frente a un hermoso lugar, según lo que me tía me dijo estábamos frente al palacio de invierno. Divisé a Kowalski y quise salir del auto pero mi tía no me permitió hacerlo

-Marlene, sé que a tu padre no le va a gustar esto, pero yo al igual que tu madre quiero lo mejor para ti- Me dio una mirada tierna en tono protector- Cuídate mucho y no seas impulsiva con el pobre hombre- Me dijo abriendo la puerta. Caminé hacia Kowalski, lo abrasé, el dio la vuelta y me dio una rosa roja. Caminamos un rato tomados de la mano, nos sentamos en unas bacas en el parque, se veía bastante guapo de traje. Se estaba haciendo de noche y comencé a sentir un poco de frio, el, como todo un caballero, me facilitó su chaqueta. Hablamos un buen rato hasta que decidimos irnos. No era lo que había esperado pero por lo menos había pasado tiempo de calidad con él. Llegamos a donde él vivía, nos quedamos afuera besándonos. El pidió un taxi para mí y subió recostarse. Impulsivamente me bajé del taxi y entré. Pregunté a la recepcionista, que por suerte hablaba mi idioma, el número del apartamento, me lo dio y subí por el asesor.

Toqué la puerta, me abrió la puerta un despeinado Kowalski. Antes de que me preguntara cualquier cosa, me lancé a sus brazos, lo besé en el cuello. Me acorraló contra la puerta y me besó, sabía lo que vendría, no sería la primera en tener relaciones con él pero me empeñaría en ser la última. Solo dejé que me llevara en sus fuertes brazos hasta su habitación

-Niña caprichosa- fue lo último que le oí decir antes de que me recostase en la cama

* * *

Siento decir que quizás no actualice por un largo rato, después del mes de Febrero solo actualizaré los fines de semana por medio, hasta diciembre de este año

Ojalá les guste este capitulo


End file.
